Gin's Pokemon Journey
by MochiCreeper
Summary: Gin get's her first pokemon and sets out on a journey to become a pokemon master. Has quite a few different pairings. Rated T for Yaoi, mentions of sex, sexual jokes, and cussing. Only under Hetalia cause a lot of characters are countries. Fail summary.


Gin walked into her living room, grumbling angrily. Her friend just had to call her, claiming he had a present to give her, and he was headed to her house now. Gin didn't exactly trust him, being he had said he had a 'present' for her and he's notorious for being the playboy (more like rapist) in the town she lived in.

She sat down on her couch, brushing a loose strand of her black hair out of her face. No, she certainly didn't trust the blonde man, and the thought of what might come to her in the next five minutes mad her shudder.

Hearing her phone ring, she picked it up to find a cheery (yet also somehow creepy) voice sound from the other line.

"Эй, товарищ." Oh. It was her caretaker, Ivan.

"О, привет, Иван. В чем дело?" She asked into the phone, leaning back into her seat.

"Я просто хотел посмотреть, если вы все еще в порядке. Я слышал, как блондинка извращенец уже был на пути к вашему дому, да? И не ври мне, я насквозь вижу ваше жалкое ложь, младшая сестра." He said into the phone, obviously worried, and she sighed.

"Иван, не называйте меня, пожалуйста. Мы не связаны между собой. Я просто под правила. И да, я в порядке. Он еще не приехал. И я не думаю, что он будет насиловать меня на этот раз. Он казался серьезным и меньше ... Ну, причудливый за один раз. Так что не беспокойтесь." She said firmly and heard Ivan sigh over the line.

"Ах, я понимаю ... Ну, а если он дает вам неприятности, позвоните мне, а не блондинка картофеля. Да?" She sighed and nodded, despite the fact that her Russian friend couldn't tell.

"Ага. Я это сделаю." She ran over to her window and she saw Francis running down the stone path, pullin his bag along with him. "Он сейчас здесь. До свидания." She continued, and she could practically feel Ivan's face darken and his smile grow into a smirk.

"Пока, сестра." She heard the line disconnect and put the phone back in her pocket just as the Frenchman literally jumped through her window, landing right infront of her. She didn't flinch or anything though. She had become used to her friend's crazy antics.

"Mon cheri, I have something wonderful for you! No, I will not grope you, Je le promets! Now, hold your hands out and close your eyes!" He said, bouncing up and down on his heels. She stared at him for a minute before giving in to his wishes. She closed her bright maroon eyes shut and held out her pale hands, twitching uncomfortably while Francis dug around in his bag. She felt something plop into her hand, and was surprised to find it wasn't a small bottle of lube like usual. Instead, it was round and heavy. Could it be...?

She opened her eyes, and nearly squealed when she saw a pokeball sitting in her hands. It wasn't a normal pokeball. Instead of the red half being red, it was a grey color with two bright cyan stripes towards the middle and two darker cyan stripes towards the top of the pokeball. She looked up at Francis, and he nodded, signaling that it would be in fact alright to release the pokemon inside.

She pressed the button on the ball, and watched in wonder as a small pokemon emerged from the red light. It was probably an Eevee, but she wasn't so sure at the time. It wasn't colored normally like an Eevee. Instead, it resembled the pattern on the pokeball. It was a light grey color with a black mane and tail tip, and it had two cyan stripes low on it's cheeks and darker cyan streaks higher up on it's cheeks. The tips of it's ears were the same dark cyan color on it's cheeks. It's eyes were a hot maroon color, not unlike Gin herself. The Eevee stared up at her, blinking a couple of times, before walking over and sitting at her feet, staring up at her.

Gin crouched down to it's height and looked into it's eyes. It stared back at her, and the black haired girl noticed a glint of knowledge in it's eyes. She smiled slightly and lowered her hand slowly onto it's head, patting the Eevee's head. It purred and nuzzled her hand, before looking back into her eyes again. Francis cleared his throat and Gin looked back up at him.

"I found her while I was training with Matthieu. The instant I saw her, I knew she was yours. Plus, your birthday is coming up, and I won't be able to make it." He said, smiling sadly.

"It's alright, Francis. I don't think I'd be having a party anyways... So, I can have her?" Gin asked, looking up hopefully at Francis. The blonde French-man nodded, grinning at her.

"She's all yours, mon cheri. She's most definitely your familiar." He said, nodding, and he admittedly blushed a light pink when Gin stoop up and hugged him. She kissed his cheek and he blushed deeper, stuttering slightly when she picked up her first pokemon and ran out the door.

"Thank you so much, Francis! I gotta get ready, I'm going to take the gym challenge!" She yelled as she ran down the path and out of sight. Francis sighed, smiling and rubbing the spot on his cheek where he had kissed her.

"Au revoir, mon amour..."

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

Эй, товарищ. - Hey, comrade. (Russian)

О, привет, Иван. В чем дело? - Oh, Hey, Ivan. What's up? (Russian)

Я просто хотел посмотреть, если вы все еще в порядке. Я слышал, как блондинка извращенец уже был на пути к вашему дому, да? И не ври мне, я насквозь вижу ваше жалкое ложь, младшая сестра. - I just wanted to see if you were still alright. I heard the blonde pervert was on his way to your house, yes? And don't you lie to me, I can see right through your pitiful lies, younger sister. (Russian)

Иван, не называйте меня, пожалуйста. Мы не связаны между собой. Я просто под правила. И да, я в порядке. Он еще не приехал. И я не думаю, что он будет насиловать меня на этот раз. Он казался серьезным и меньше ... Ну, причудливый за один раз. Так что не беспокойтесь. - Ivan, don't call me that, please. We're not related. I'm just under your rule. And yes, I'm fine. He isn't here yet. And I don't think he'll rape me this time. He sounded serious and less... Well, freaky for once. So don't worry. (Russian)

Ах, я понимаю ... Ну, а если он дает вам неприятности, позвоните мне, а неблондинка картофеля. Да? - Ah, I see... Well, if he gives you trouble, call me, not that blonde potato. Okay?

Ага. Я это сделаю. Он сейчас здесь. До свидания. - Yeah. I will. He's here now. Goodbye.

Пока, сестра. - Bye, Sister.

A/N: IT'SSSSS DONEEEEEEEEEE /shot.

I stayed up late finishing this thing, dudes. Anyways, this is my first fanfic. I wasn't sure whether to put it under Hetalia or not, but I decided I should, since quite a big part of the population of characters in this are from Hetalia. Such as Francis (France) and Ivan (Russia) in this chapter. It's rated T for language and sexual jokes. I mean, come on. Who could write a story with Francis and not have a bunch of sex jokes? Pfft. *Snorts* Feel free to correct any of my other languages. I use my knowledge from Hetalia fanfics and google translate for all the different languages except German, and there isn't any German in here yet, so... Oh, and I also have very limited knowledge of Russian, but I know the alphabet and the basics.

And about the 'familiar' thing... Well, I think that each pokemon trainer should have a pokemon that resembles them, whether it be by looks or personality. Everyone should have one. Everyone else in this story's familiar will be revealed. Eventually. Whenever I come up with what their familiar would be. Kesese. I put familiars in this story because Gin was originally an Umbreon, and well, I think it'd just be easier for me to write this if Gin's Umbreon was the original Gin. So... Yeah.

So, it'd make my day if you'd review~! Auf Wiedersehen! ~Mochi


End file.
